Sera (Mega Man)
|-|Base= |-|First Combat Form= |-|Second Combat Form= Summary Sera is the Mother Unit of Elysium. Unlike her counterpart Yuna, Sera is very rigid and believes in the Mastery System in its entirety. As a result, she is baffled by the fact that The Master not only put more faith in Mega Man Trigger than her, but also the fact that he asked Trigger to dismantle the system. This puts her in direct opposition to the Purifier Unit, which nearly led to their mutual destruction until Yuna sealed them both on different islands. Later released by Trigger, now Volnutt, while rescuing an old friend of his grandfather, Sera once again attempts to activate the Carbon Reinitialization program after stealing The Masters genetic code along with the four keys from Mega Man. She later decides against activating it since she wanted to see what made The Master put so much faith in the Purifier Unit by facing him in combat, only to be defeated after a fierce battle. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Sera Origin: Mega Man Legends Gender: Female Age: ''' At least 3000 Years old (as old as the Master System itself) '''Classification: Mother Unit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Energy Projection, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation Attack Potency: Large Island level (Fought an inconclusive battle with Mega Man Volnutt, and later fought on even ground with him, but ultimately lost). Can bypass durability with the Carbon Reinitialization Program (She is able to use the Carbon Reinitialization Program to delete every Carbon in existence and replace them with cloned copies of The Ancients) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Superior to the Servitor units and on par with Mega Man Volnutt at his peak), but mainly moves around via short-range teleportation Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 by virtue of sheer size Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Took several hits from Mega Man Volnutt) Stamina: Limitless, not shown to tire until she is defeated twice, causing her body to fail. Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Planetary with the Carbon Reinitialization System. Standard Equipment: A variety of bombs, lasers, forcefield, projectors, and crystal cannons | Thrusters for flight, lasers, and giant hand-like appendages for crushing opponents and creating energy waves Intelligence: Sera is an extremely ancient and knowledgeable Mother Unit with full knowledge of Terra's and Elysium's history. However, she is very rigid in her mannerisms and follows the Master System to the letter until the end, where she tries to sort out her increasing frustration with Mega Man by defeating him in combat. Weaknesses: She only follows the Master System and will not stray outside of its authority unless extremely agitated. The Master's genetic sample along with Yuna's keys are required to use the Carbon Reinitialization Program. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Carbon Reinitialization Program:' A program designed by The Ancients in the event of their death, Sera can use it to instantly wipe out every Carbon on Terra before replacing them with clones of The Ancients. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Robots Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Tier 6